


when dawn comes to awaken me

by daydreamsago



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, no heist, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: “You and Daniel mean a helluva lot more to me than this fuckin’ dump,” Finn starts, “and when I first met you that day... I knew you were someone special. Someone I couldn’t let go that easy.”





	when dawn comes to awaken me

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first LIS fic, so let me know what you think!! title is from all through the night by julie london.

The lake is where Sean goes when he needs time to himself, when his mind is full of shit and he needs to think. It’s always so calming; the sound of the water and the breeze combing through the leaves on the trees eases his mind. For a short while, the rest of the world feels miles away, and all is calm. Still.

It’s a shame it’s their last night. Sean reckons he’ll miss this place, but more so, the people here. He’s grown quite close to all of them, and that closeness helps to ease the ache that the loss of his father brings. He’ll never be able to replace him. All he can do now is find support from friends, find and create a family of other broken people.

That’s exactly what he did here on the farm. But now, all these people will soon be in the rear view. He and Daniel will move on, getting closer to their original destination and further away from everyone they have come to know over the past couple months. It’s going to hurt like hell.

Especially since Sean’s been harboring feelings for someone, and that someone just happens to be Finn.

He sighs, bending down to pick up a flat rock. He tries to skip it across the water, but it just sinks down lamely. The moon is bright tonight, the beams reflecting on the soft ripples. The air is cool, a night breeze blows by—

“There ya are, Sean! Was lookin’ all over camp for you!”

Sean spins around at the sound of his voice, startled by Finn’s sudden presence. How did he sneak up on him like that, without making a single sound?

“Uh, hey, Finn,” he greets, heartbeat erratic in his chest.

Finn is smiling when he comes closer to stand next to him, his face illuminated by the moonlight. He claps a hand against Sean’s back. It sends a shock through his veins, something he’s been chasing ever since he met Finn. That electric feeling would drive him off the edge of a cliff.

A few beats of silence pass between them, as if they are both thinking of something to say. “So, what’s got you hangin’ out ‘ere all by yourself?” comes Finn’s voice, a bit softer than usual.

Sean looks over at him, eyes fixated on the three little triangles upon Finn’s face, pondering their origin story. Then he takes a few seconds to admire his other tattoos, wondering if they have any hidden meanings, or if Finn just thought they would look cool. He’s brought back to the present moment when he feels a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in so that they’re pressed together. Side by side.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks, leaning in closer, so close that his breath fans Sean’s cheek.

“Just... a lot on my mind right now,” Sean sighs, opening up. He feels safe with Finn, safe in this moment, safe in his grasp. “Guess we’re gonna start heading for Puerto Lobos again in the morning.”

A few more seconds pass silently, the sound of the forest at night filling in the space meanwhile. Finn then turns and grabs Sean’s shoulders. “What would you say if I told you that I’d join you?” There’s excitement in his voice, but also sincerity.

Sean’s eyes widen. “You... you’d do that? But what about the farm and-”

“You and Daniel mean a helluva lot more to me than this fuckin’ dump,” Finn starts, “and when I first met you that day... I knew you were someone special. Someone I couldn’t let go that easy.”

“You really want that?” Sean’s voice is small, as his eyes meet Finn’s own. The darkness hides his blush well, which he’s thankful for.

Finn smiles, earnest. “Of course, sweetheart. No place I’d rather be than with you.” He removes a hand from Sean’s shoulder, using a finger to trace where his heart lies within his chest.

“I... feel the same about you.”

Before long, they’re both looking at each other’s lips, leaning in as if gravity is forcing them together. What Sean’s doing doesn’t register in his brain until it’s already happening, when his lips connect with Finn’s lips. He feels his hands wrap around his waist to bring him closer, so he brings his own to Finn’s face.

It’s a much deeper kiss than his other first kisses with people he’s liked in the past, back in his old life. Back in Seattle. It all seems like a world away now, so far away from everything he used to know. None of it matters anymore, not when the sweetest guy he’s ever met is kissing him like this.

Finn tastes like beer and... cinnamon? Sean can’t help but smile against his mouth; this is everything he was too afraid to tell him he wanted, and more. They pull apart and Sean’s lungs are burning in the sweetest way. He’d gladly never breathe again if it meant he’d die in the middle of something this good.

Their foreheads rest against each other as they catch their breath, savoring the heavenly moment.

“That was... amazing,” Sean says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I could do that all night long, forget drinkin’,” Finn replies. “Only if you wanted, though.”

How could Sean say no? He’s never wanted anything more in his life. “I’d like that a lot.”

Finn takes his face in his hands, brushing his calloused fingers along his jawline, soft and gentle. “Come back to my tent for a little ‘fore you go to bed,” he suggests. “We leave in the morning, got it?”

Sean nods, feeling better now that he’s joining their broken little family on this journey. He’s sure Daniel will be excited, given how much time he already spends with Finn. Maybe getting fired wasn’t the worst that could’ve happened to them. Maybe things are falling into place, finally.

They part, but not before Sean leans in for one last peck on the cheek. When the morning comes, the three of them will begin their journey, never to look back. The future is looking bright for the first time in a long time.


End file.
